Every Day is Summer
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: It's a hard life, and he's barely getting by; but one by one, inch by inch, grain of sand by grain of sand he will realize how impeccable of a life he can really lead. All he needs is a little patience and a lot of push! A story to prove that family and friends are one in the same when it comes to loving your pieces, no matter how broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Day is Summer** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

Raph sat lonely at his desk, doing his homework. It was around 4:15 pm, a time he should be hanging around his friends. But they weren't his friends, not really, and his dad was already peeved from the last time he was out. Sure, by some graceful divinity, he wasn't exactly on punishment but Raph began to see what his father preached all these years. Truth is, no one ever wanted to be his friend. He's always been mean (even if he didn't mean it) but mostly it was his sense of humor to be sarcastic and rueful. No one seemed to get this, no one seemed to care to get this, and by deduction Raph was meant to be a lone spirit. Well, that wasn't exactly how he felt. No one is ever truly meant to be alone. Sure, he fared very well without having friends (true friends) but that didn't meant he _liked_ it. Not really, not at all.

His father was a retired veteran and he only just retired after a decade of working. But after Raph was born, he decided to settle down. Raph was actually thankful for that. He couldn't imagine NOT having his dad around. Sometimes when his dad thought Raph wasn't looking, his dad would give this little brief look of sadness. It wasn't any secret that Raph wasn't like a Tim, or Joe, or Bob, but he also wasn't a kid who played cops'n'robbers with his friends. In his childhood, Raph was the pilot, the engineer, the zombies, and the princesses- by himself. Maybe his father was ashamed of him. Or worse- he felt bad for him.

Irritably erasing an error on his paper, he scowled. Raph hated to be pitied, because there was nothing to be sorry for. At least that was what his mother said. Because some days when he was younger, Raph would barrage through the door, crying with a defeat that was too _nauseating_ to belong to a child.

 _Mommy, why doesn't anyone like me?_

 _Daddy, it hurts! My chest hurts! Make it stop!_

 _Mommy, Daddy, am I a freak like everyone says?_

Other days he would just curl up in a tiny kitten-like ball of depression and self pity that made his parents feel like failures. But it was nobody's fault that Raph wasn't a cookie cutter kid. He was as unique as unique came. But he was so sad that he had to go to therapy. He remembered curling into his mom as she walked down the polished white hallway. He remembers the way his dad exploded when Raph cried for the 100th time that day; that he was _**so fucking tired** _ of his son being so sad. **_He was going to therapy_** (by then maybe two years), _**so why isn't it fucking helping?**_ And it didn't help when they changed his school. Same opinions, different kids.

When Raph turned 9, he decided that he'd had enough so he began fighting back, especially physically. And nowadays, the fact that he didn't have friends didn't bother him the same way it used to. Now he didn't have friends because he was intimidating. Raph deduced that it was better to be a scary freak than a full blown freak.

A knock came to his door and his mother peered into his room. Her hair was short and straight, a natural auburn that Raph adopted from her. She was beginning to look her age, 40, but she joked it off a lot. Raph felt bad sometimes, when his mom held him because he was too sad to go to sleep, that he must have gave her enough stress to last her the rest of her life. She couldn't have children, and Raph was her miracle child. And a lot of times, Raph would apologize for being the one that was born to her.

"Hey babydoll, what'cha doing?"

"Um, just some homework." It was pathetic, Raph thought. It was Friday and he was in the house doing homework.

"Why don'tcha come out and watch Transformers with us? It's your favorite."

Automatically, robotically, Raph closed his textbook and headed to the living room with his mother. His dad was already on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. His dad had a head full of shaggy black hair and green eyes, that Raph also adopted. His dad gave Raph a big smile before moving to make room for him. Raph returned it tiredly and sat down, parents on either end of him as they snuggled together to watch the movie. Life sucked really badly for Raph but at least he had parents who loved him unconditionally, even though Raph couldn't for the life in him figure out **why**.

* * *

The weekend went by relatively fast, but that was good for Raph. He sat in pre-calc for what seemed like hours but was only for about twenty minutes. Mondays were always slow. The teacher rambled on and on about whatever math was, but Raph couldn't stop thinking about the past. He felt weak and hopeless, but tried to stay optimistic. Who knows, maybe the thing that would change his life would barge right through the door-

-and literally it did. Well maybe not, but something did indeed barge in, in the shape of a boy. He wasn't tall, and his light blue eyes made him look like a 9th grader. He had on a pink graphic tee and khakis and green sandals. He was a colorful fashion **nightmare** but he seemed to actually enjoy it.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in a louder than normal voice and the teacher seemed actually _delighted_ at this newcomer. The teacher skipped to his side, her long black ponytail swinging.

"Class, I am overjoyed to introduce our new student, Mike Marquez." Raph perked up at this. New student? At the end of March? "Please, Mike, have a seat wherever there's space."

"Oh please, ma'am," Mike said in an accent, "just call me Mikey."

The class was fairly small so there were dozens of options. The class made a point to sit far away from Raph and his 'gang' if possible. The kid scanned the room before looking at Raph confusedly. He probably caught on to why he was isolated. The kid made up his mind and headed his direction. _Oh good, even the new kid was going to avoid-_

"Hi, is this seat taken dude?" came the question that confused Raph.

"U-um nah," Raph stuttered before moving his bag out the chair. "I'm Raph."

"Hi Raph. That's a cool name. What's it short for?"

"Raphael. Like the renaissance." The teacher shushed them and Mikey pulled out his pre-calc textbook and began doodling an airplane assault on his notebook paper. Raph only stared at his textbook, flushed a deep red. Why did the boy talk to him... and why was Raph shaking? It made Raph angry, at how little he was experienced at socializing. Raph, oh how much he liked being talked to, but he wouldn't let his desperation show. Not at all. He was tough, a fighter, not some weak trembling mess. Sighing Raph began taking notes before the bell rang.

"Um, Raph? Can you help me with my classes?"

Raph looked at Mikey but nodded as Mikey handed him his roster. Raph was surprised that he had all classes except 2nd period with him. After showing Mikey to his class, Raph began his own trek down the halls to his English class, thinking about the new kid and how _nice_ he was to him.

"Hey! Raph!" a familiar voice called out to him. Raph froze and turned around with wide green eyes to see Mikey smiling like a big, goofy idiot. "It was nice meeting you, bro."

 _"... Really?"_ Raph asked skeptically, his voice raw and monotonous. Mikey gave a loud chortle in return.

"Yeah! I hope maybe we can even be friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Yay! Happy birthday to me! 17 years feels great ^.-

* * *

Raph didn't give a second thought to the greyish _goop_ that was on his lunch tray as he grabbed an orange juice and sat at his usual empty table. He sat facing the door, trying not to seem eager when Mikey ruptured through the lunchroom doors dressed in a yellow tee and green pants with red vans. The colorful barf bag spotted Raph with a genuine cheer. He got his lunch and sat next to his new friend. Well, not really _new_ since it's been almost two months now. Raph was surprised at how long they've been friends, and sometimes he got suspicious but Raph knew that Mikey didn't have any ulterior motives, because he was never ashamed of calling Raph his buddy. Raph gave Mikey a small, otherwise undetectable smile under his hand. Mikey was excited about one thing or another but Raph only half listened when two other boys walked into the lunchroom. They weren't anything special, other than being new students. The tall- **freakishly** tall- boy with dirty blonde hair like Mikey's had on a pair of black glasses, a black hoodie, and lavender sweats. He held his textbooks in his arms as he scanned the room with his wide brown eyes. Beside him, mimicking him, was a shorter boy with black hair. His attire from head to toe was black, except for a blue shirt underneath his leather jacket. He looked straight at the back of Mikey's head, and then into Raph's eyes with his own protective pair of cobalt. Raph gave this boy a small sneer before Mikey abruptly stopped, sensing tension. He quickly swiveled to what held Raph's gaze and then smiled with wide open arms.

"Donn-ay! Lee-yo! Dudes ya gonna stand there lookin' pretty or what?" This shook all three boys from their stupor and the two fresh meat made their way to the table. Mikey turned back around to Raph as the boys sat down next to him.

"Raph, these are my brothers Donnie and Leo! The one's i've been telling you about." _Oh, that's right. These are those other ninja kids Mike told me about. Im guessing the strict one is that black haired kid and the smart one is the nerd._ "Guys, this is my best friend Raph." _Best_ friend? How could he be Mikey's best friend when they only technically just met?

"We've heard all about you too, Raphael," Leo said with ice lacing his tone. Raph couldn't really blame him though. He had a bad rep in the school, and Raph was sure his red hair and thick sideburns weren't exactly friendly looking. Donnie scolded Leo, but Raph shrugged it off.

"Anyways, I was just about to invite Raph to the mall tomorrow," Mikey began. Raph watched Leo visibly get upset and Donnie kept a poker face. "I need some clothes and well y'know Leo and Donnie are doing this fancy shmancy project."

"We could start it at a later time then," Leo tried to argue but Mikey stubbornly refused.

"No dice, Leo. You're gonna be too busy," Mikey rolled his eyes before turning his body. "So, I'm asking you," Mikey said to Raph before holding up his hands defensively. "N-n-not saying that like, you're my second choice- cause you're not and-"

"I get it," Raph chuckled at Mikey's flushed faced while focusing on the moving mash of grey on his lunch tray. "And yeah sure."

Mikey's face beamed brighter than the sun and Raph couldn't help the smile on his face.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my brothers," Mikey apologized sheepishly, a mouth full of vanilla milkshake. "They can be really overprotective. Especially Leo."

Raph gave him an earnest shrug of indifference, swirling his own milkshake with a straw. "Where are y'all from anyway?"

Mikey shifted a bag full of his new clothes. "I was born in South Florida, where the beaches are scalding hot and the sun never sets. Literally," Mikey chuckled. "After I was about 4, we moved and then I grew up in New York City." They had been spending a good part of 3 hours at the mall already, but Raph enjoyed it. He still blushed at his mother's omniscient smile and his dad's hair ruffle. _Have fun with you new **friend** sweetie!_

"Did you like Florida? Why did ya move to Manhattan?"

Mikey smiled fondly. "My mum wants to be a musician, so she found a better opportunity here. My dad supports her 100%. Good thing he's a ninjitsu instructor and people like doing it, so more money!" Raph soaked in everything Mikey said. "As far as me _liking_ Florida... not really."

Raph blinked. "Why not?"

Mikey shrugged. "Some mean kids used to tell me and my bros to "go back to where you came from". I didn't know what it meant but realised they must be talking about the fact that I'm half Japanese/ half mexican."

Raph's fist shook. Why did people always make fun of "different" people? Mikey noticed his distress and placed a comforting hand over Raph's. "Don't worry bud, I'm not ashamed of myself at all. My mom and dad are the literal coolest and I wouldn't ever be ashamed of awesome people like them." This visibly calmed Raph down, who took a swig of milkshake. "My full name is Mike Marquez-Hamato, but the school only uses my first last name," Mikey clarified confusedly. _Hamato? Hmm... why does that sound so familiar?..._

After ten minutes of silence, the boys finished their treat and headed to one final destination. The neon purple sign read **_GALOOPALOO_**. The outside of the store was the epitome of skateboard fetish. Raph raised an eyebrow at the very excited Mikey, who today was sporting a white and red spotted hoodie with silver shorts and yellow sandals. Raph made a gag face before they entered the blaringly loud store bustling with people. They walked towards the back, which housed the skateboards. Mikey immediately cooed over the different designs of decks and excitedly pointed to the different trucks, bearings, and wheels that he liked. Raph smiled at Mikey's excitement and made a secret promise to himself.

"So, what about your life?" Mikey asked, waddling with his bag of clothes to the car parked in front of them- Mikey's dad.

"Meh, nothing interesting. Been in NY all ma life," Raph answered, helping Mikey bag some things in the trunk. Mikey raised a brow.

"I think there's more to you than _'nothing interesting'_." Mikey closed the trunk and dug in a bag, pulling out a small figurine. Raph recognized it as the one he was looking at earlier. On a small rock was an angel girl, who was looking up into the sky, a small photo in her hands as well as a smile on her face. Her cheeks were painted a rosy pink, and the rest was a soft red. Engraved below it said "The friend soothes the soul". Raph looked at Mikey, awed to which Mikey winked back. Mikey's dad exited the car and walked around to where the boys stood. He discreetly observed Raph, a bit warily, before smiling bright in realization and giving him a solid handshake.

"Raphael Eduino. Italian-American of east Syracuse, New York?" came a good-natured taunt from the tall, shaggy yet fancy man who approached him. It was then, after the man's brown eyes stared at him, did Raph finally remember why the name Hamato was so familiar.

"Master Splinter!?" Raph shouted unexpectedly and Master Splinter laughed. Mikey just looked between the two of them very bewildered.

"Raphael, my son, how has the last two years treated you?" Master Splinter asked, a hand perched on Raph's shoulders. "It is a shame you moved, but I hope you have been refining yourself?"

"Hai sensei. Every night. And, well, _it_ 's not really resolved, even though we moved."

Master Splinter nodded his head in understanding. "Well I thank you for befriending my Mike here, and all the best to you. I would be honored to pick up what we left off years ago."

"Thanks, master," Raph bowed. Raph turned to Mikey, who was politely standing off to the side with his fingers clasped together. "Heh, sorry Mike, I didn't know-"

"No no, it's cool. Why are you even apologizing?" Mikey laughed. "Really, I had an awesome time. Do you need a lift? OH even better, can you come over for dinner? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?"

Master Splinter laughed and said of course, and so did Raph's parents when he called. Mikey cheered as they got into the car, but Raph figured he didn't have any choice anyways. Raph thought about his 'unresolved issues' but grabbed the figurine in his pocket before smiling out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're in _what_ grade?" Raph's near shout earned him an unwavering glare from the librarian, whom was startled and spilled some of his coffee. Raph gave him a sheepish smile but it was too late for forgiveness.

"12, 12, 12!" Donnie shouted back. Poor librarian.

"How, if I'm older than you?"

"Well, being smart doesn't always correlate with a person's age, Raphael."

Raph let the insult roll off his shoulders. Forget him anyways, he wasn't there for him. Mikey texted him and told him to meet him at the library after school. It was just by coincidence that Donnie was there as well and Raph only took the seat because all the others were not vacant. _Mikey_ was his best friend, not Donnie. Raph turned away from said person, in annoyance than anything else. Donnie was just a know-it-all, and sometimes so much that his insults could actually hurt. But Raph was tougher than to let some kid judge him off a stereotype than to get to know him. Sometimes Raph would ask himself what Donnie thought of Mike; people with bubbly personalities like Mikey's could be stereotyped as dumb, too. Did Donnie think his brother was dumb? But Raph didn't have to ponder anything anymore because one of his favorite people burst through the door. Mikey didn't give a shit who judged him, that's why Raph admired him so much. Not that he'd openly admit it.

"Raph! I missed you!" Mikey ran up to him and gave him a tackle-hug.

Raph gave a mock sign of disgust, pushing his friend away. "Really? Because I can't recall your name."

Mikey laughed and Raph did too. "So why did'ya call me here in tha first place?" Raph asked.

Mikey pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag. Raph took the sheet and on it was a picture of his favorite band, Orion. Apparently there would be a free promotional concert in town and Raph's socks almost blew off, so to speak. "I know how much you love this band so I wanted to give that to you. Maybe we can go together?"

If Raph wasn't Raph, he would've given Mikey a hug. Mikey actually remembered his favorite band, something not even his parents would be able to know. They didn't get to talk much more before Leo walked in to 'retrieve' his brothers. Mikey gave a mock look of annoyance over Leo's shoulder before giving Raph a cross eyed face (tongue out and everything. So mature) and waved Raph goodbye. In turn he folded the poster and put it in his pocket before flashing Mikey one of his rare smiles.

* * *

Raph decided that since he was in the library anyway, he would do his homework. By the time he left, it was well after 8pm. It was summer now, so it wasn't dark at this time. However, by chance it was raining so 8pm looked a bit more like midnight. Raph shrugged this off and made his usual way home; it wasn't like he was a little kid or something. Besides, he had training from Master Splinter himself so Raph concluded his weird pangs of uneasiness were not justified. He picked up the pace, though; just to be on the safe side.

Good thing he brought his umbrella because it was started to really pour. Raph looked at the grey sky and didn't see when someone switched a pocket knife up at him. It happened like a blur, but in Raph's face was a metal, double-edged blade. Raph began to walk backwards into an alley (still not the worse of his life decisions) until he made contact with someone big and tall. Raph turned slowly as his face lost color. He stood in front of ol' Hun himself, leader of the Purple Dragons, and was being held at knifepoint by Bebop. Other members of the gang all surrounded Raph so he wouldn't escape.

"Hun, Bop, what do ya'll want?" Raph snarled but Hun took a firm hold of his neck.

"You're late in your payment," Hun snarled back before roughly shoving Raph away. Raph coughed a bit and rubbed his neck.

"Payment?" Raph rasped. "The hell is ya talkin' about?"

Hun laughed haughtily and pulled a gun from his back pocket. Raph eyed the weapon and felt his heart beat so hard in his chest that his ears began to ring. Hun then began to smirk. "You know nobody can just leave the Purple Dragons on a whim and Raph, although you were one of my most trusted companions, you were a fool to think you'd get any special treatment. You gotta buy your way out. So you can give us your payment in one or two ways."

Raph couldn't believe his ears. He _assumed_ that you could leave the Purple Dragons without them coming out to hunt you like the mob. As much as Raph didn't want to admit it, Hun was right. Who'd ever left the Purple Dragons unscathed? And what made Raph think he had any special exemptions? In a low voice, almost a whisper, Raph asked, "So you're just gonna kill me? Even after all these years?"

Hun sighed. "Business is business, Raphael. Unless you got a hundred grand."

Raph looked around at everyone. They all looked like new recruits. At least Hun didn't make this too personal, Raph thought. Even though he stopped liking the lifestyle, he still had some pretty solid friends in the Purple Dragons and didn't know if he could handle it if his _friends_ came to kill him. "Well, if ya gonna shoot me then shoot me. Why ya stalin'? Come on Hun, kill me already!"

Hun was distracted for no more than a second but that was all Raph needed before he flipped Bebop over by his wrist. Bebop landed with a noisy groan. Raph moved on to the kid with a metal chain who caught Raph's leg; Raph used it as an advantage as he twisted his body and hurled the chain at the kid's head, knocking him out. Raph leapfrogged over a kid with a bat before running at top speed out of the alley. He didn't look back to see who was chasing him. Actually, it didn't matter. All he needed to do was find somewhere safe. He could hear shouting and chains on hot pursuit right behind him. It was maybe about 9 now so the last bit of sunlight was now gone and the familiar New York twilight was here. Raph ran into a Japanese restaurant and saw as he looked behind him that the Purple Dragons who chased him stayed out and away. Raph just realized where he was- Murakami-san's. The Purple Dragons and Murakami had history, but long story short is that the Dragons were forever banned, and anyone dumb enough to walk in there would be shot on spot.

Raph realized that HE had walked in there but he tried his best to stay calm. Just breathe. Raph sat down in a booth and pretended to look through a menu. In his mind he was trying to come up with any ideas on what he should do. He could never tell his parents he is in a gang. Or was. Same difference. Raph could call Mikey but immediately shut that thought down. He would never worry Mikey like that. Raph sighed and brushed aside his pride before calling a number he never called before.

"Hellooo?" the person answered with a justified confusion.

"Uh, hi - hey Donnie."

It grew silent. "Raph, you never call me. What do you want?"

Raph flinched visibly and then sighed tiredly. "Well damn, nice to talk to you too. Maybe it was a mista-"

Donnie sighed as well. "Ok, ok. It's just that it's 9:30 at night. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know something's up- and not anything too good."

Raph smirked. "Shit, Donnie, you ARE a rocket scientist, so I don't think that's too fair to say." Donnie gave a genuine chuckle. "But I'm sorry I called. I'm just in some big trouble."

"Wait what is it? Tell me."

Raph swallowed thickly and whispered, "Ok Donnie, don't tell Mikey but I'm at Murakami's and like in some really bad trouble with the Purple Dragons." It was silent and Raph almost thought the connection died before Donnie gave a quick 'I'm on my way' and hung up. Raph let out a long breath and let his head drop in exhaustion.

When Donnie came, he looked a bit disheveled but relieved to see Raph in one piece. He walked over to the booth Raph was in and sat down next to him. Raph's head was still on the table as he looked up with his green eyes at Donnie's brown.

"Just," Donnie began, "Tell me everything I need to know."


End file.
